Kitty
Kitty, labeled The Cheeky Chick, was a contestant on Total Drama Hawaiian Islands as a member of the Laulima tribe. She did not compete in Total Drama Global Travels or Total Drama Blockbuster, and was an Aftermath commentator instead. Personality Kitty prefers to take things slowly and sees the game as a game, using this opportunity to enjoy herself and have fun. She does have a tendency to get distracted easily, but when she's determined she puts a lot of effort into getting what she wants. Wherever she goes, and with almost everyone she meets, and even in dire situations, shows herself to be one of the more easygoing and fun-loving contestants. She is also very savvy strategically. Total Drama Hawaiian Islands Kitty first appears in Aloha, Hawaii along with thirteen other returning players. She is placed on the Laulima team, and immediately tries to be friendly with Lindsay. When the team has found their camp, Kitty decides to help Owen fish. When Owen is distracted by Amy instead, she decides to help the others build their shelter. During the challenge, Kitty is faced with the task of doing the puzzle to help her team win immunity. Izzy and Max manage to find their puzzle bags first, giving her an advantage over Aloha's Cody. In the end she manages to put together the puzzle correctly first and wins it for her team. Before the challenge in Extremely Trivial Pursuit, she is seen asking Izzy questions about her wild story. When Owen is looking for Amy, Kitty offers to help him look for her, which is short-lived as it turns out she managed to get herself in a tree. During the challenge, Kitty faces off against Heather, she gets the question wrong however, and the point goes to Aloha after Heather steals it and gets it right. After the challenge, Kitty decides to rally votes to save Amy from possible elimination. In doing this, she decides to flip the vote on Max who has been striking alliance deals with nearly everyone, and convinces Amy to go along with her plan. She then discusses the plan with Izzy, Lindsay, and Owen, and even bribes the latter with cake to win him over. In the end, Kitty gets what she wanted, as Max is booted that night. After the team leaves tribal council in the next episode, Kitty is shown questioning how Lindsay plans to lead their team. Seeing that their team has no official leader, Kitty decides to settle it by doing a vote between Lindsay or Amy. Unfortunately, this plan doesn't work and the team goes without an official leader. During the challenge, Kitty teams up with Lindsay, who is struck by a paintball first. Later, she is notified by Izzy that Heather is close to her location, and Kitty successfully shoots her. Kitty manages to be stealthy after Izzy gets out, even climbing in a tree and aiming for Cody and nearly hitting him, but ends up getting blocked by Sierra, getting her out instead. Despite Kitty's determination, she gets out by a frantic Cody shooting bullets aimlessly. After the challenge, she is considered an option to be eliminated due to her losing the challenge for the team. She does however manage to defend herself, pointing out that neither Amy, Al, or Lindsay managed to get anyone out, while she had. At tribal council that night, Kitty votes Lindsay out, stating that she really hadn't made an effort to be a leader. Even though Kitty had expected herself to be voted out that night, it is her friend Lindsay who goes out instead, much to her dismay. Later on, in the next episode, she doesn't do much before the challenge. During the challenge however, she manages to have somehow got separated from her team while trying to help Owen. She teases Al about his possible crush on Amy, in which he denies. Her team loses and is confused when Owen starts mistaking her for her sister, Emma. At tribal council, she votes for Amy due to not really having an idea as to who to vote off and doing a throwaway. In the end however, it is her that goes home after Izzy campaigns against her for a previous mistake. She later fails to reenter the game in the return competition in That's Radical, Dude!. Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous References See also Category:Females Category:Laulima Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Hawaiian Islands contestants